Married?
by pulledtearose
Summary: Pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang melulu akan kebahagiaan. Pernikahan itu dimana menyatukan takdirmu dan takdirku. Percayalah, sesulit apapun aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan berdiri di sisimu. -Nadia Maureen Marshawn


Nadia Maureen Marshawn. Wanita berusia 23 tahun yang kini sudah menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Joevanno Aksel dan memiliki 2 orang anak.

Dalam sebuah pernikahan enggak melulu di bahas tentang cinta dan kebahagiaan, pastilah akan terselip sebuah masalah yang silih berganti hadir di dalam rumah tangga.

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Joe sejak tadi terduduk di rumput taman belakang sembari memandangi Cindy dengan frustasi.

Anak gadisnya memaksa untuk di ajari naik sepeda roda 2. Dengan kreatifitas Nadia, beberapa hari lalu di lepaskannya 2 roda yang terpasang di kedua sisi sepeda milik Cindy.

"Nad kamu harusnya izin ke aku dulu," ucap Joe sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Joe paling ga suka anak perempuannya lecet, padahal masih bisa di hilangin dan di rawat. Nadia kan perempuan jadi paham gimananya ngerawat Cindy.

"Ajarin aja gausah ribet. Kalau jatuh luka ya nanti bekasnya juga ilang," Nadia menjawab dengan santai sembari merapihkan mawar kesayangannya.

"Papa ajarin ayo, temen Cece semua udah bisa. Cece di ledekin nanti," rengek Cindy.

Joe mengerang pelan, "Papa gamau Cece lecet astaga."

"Joe!" Nadia menggeram, "aku udah bilang kan, aku ini perempuan dan aku bisa rawat anakku! Gak usah takut kamu," omelnya membuat Cindy cekikikan.

"Papa ayo ajari aku naik sepeda," Cindy memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

Akhirnya Joe mengalah. Dia bangkit dan jalan mendekati sepeda milik Cindy, memeganginya dan memberikan Cindy kode agar segera naik.

Bukan sama Cindy aja, sama Nadia juga. Kalau Nadia yang bawa mobil pasti dia ngoceh padahal Nadia bawanya pelan kayak keong, pas Nadia tancap gas makin mengamuk Joe.

Nadia menaruh gunting tanamannya dan langsung mencuci tangannya sebersih mungkin dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain lap bersih yang sudah dia siapkan.

Tungkai kakinya melangkah mendekati Abi yang asik bermain sendiri dengan mainan yang tadi di berikan Nadia, dia tertawa senang saat melihat sang Mama mendekat sembari tersenyum.

"Anak Mama asik ya," ucap Nadia dengan lembut lalu mengangkat tubuh Abi yang semakin berat.

Di kecupnya pipi gembil Abi dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan, membuat Abi terkikik geli akibat ulah Nadia.

Nadia melihat ke arah Joe dan Cindy yang tengah asik belajar bersepeda, pemandangan yang langka untuk di temui.

Cindy terjatuh namun dia tidak menangis dan langsung bangkit lagi sembari mengangkat sepedanya, dia kembali menaiki sepedanya dan mencoba untuk mengayuh pedal sepeda lagi.

Joe kewalahan karena Cindy yang keras kepala ingin terus latihan sampai bisa.

Nadia menggendong Abi untuk menghampiri Joe yang sedang berkacak pinggang mengamati Cindy yang asik bermain sejak tadi.

"Mas," ucap Nadia lembut.

Kening Joe berkerut, dia langsung menoleh dan menatap ke arah Nadia bingung.

"Sana ngopi dulu. Cindy aku yang urus," Nadia tersenyum.

Abi paling cemburu kalau liat Mamanya manis ke Papanya sendiri, bibirnya langsung mengerucut dan tatapan tidak suka ter arah pada Joe.

Joe langsung terbahak melihat Abi yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Abi cemburu ya Mama manis ke Papa? Dasar saingan Papa nih satu," Joe mengecup kening Nadia.

Benar, Abi langsung memukul Joe dan membuatnya semakin tertawa terpingkal. Bukan Joe aja tapi Nadia juga dibuatnya tertawa.

"Abi cemburu sama Papa? Uhh?" Nadia mengecup pipi Abi gemas.

"Aga uga aca Papa!" Abi berceloteh enggak jelas.

Joe menarik kedua pipi gembil Abi dengan tawa yang masih belum berhenti, Joe kembali teringat dengan Cindy.

Dengan cepat Joe langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Cindy, menemukan anak gadisnya sudah memarkirkan sepeda dan menikmati susu yang tadi Nadia buatkan.

"Beneran anak-ku dah," Joe langsung berlari meninggalkan Nadia dan Abi.

"Memang anak siapa lagi, Mas!!" Jerit Nadia.

Nadia mengejar Joe sembari menggendong Abi yang malah cekikikan karena Mama dan Papanya akan bertengkar, entah apa yang ada di otak kecil Abi sekarang biarlah.

Hari minggu yang langka dan jarang di lalui, kebersamaan keluarga yang hangat. Akibat kesibukan salah satu di antara Nadia dan Joe buah hati mereka terkadang sedikit terabaikan, namanya cari nafkah untuk bahagiain anaknya mau gimana lagi.

Namun, Nadia tetap meluangkan banyak waktu untuk ketiganya. Apapun itu dia usahakan untuk keluarganya, sudah menjadi tugas seorang Istri untuk berkorban.

Joe bukanlah orang yang terlalu kaya, perusahaanya tidaklah terlalu besar namun bisa untuk mencukupi kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka mengingat Joe juga harus mengirimkan biaya untuk kedua orangtuanya di Korea sana, ya memang di Korea sana kedua orangtua Joe membuka minimarket juga sih.

Namun, bakti Anak tetap harus berjalan bukan?

Siang itu sesudah bermain di taman belakang, Nadia menaruh secangkir kopi di hadapan Joe yang matanya tefokus pada televisi, tatapannya sedikit berbeda.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari samping lalu mengecupi ujung bibirnya sembari tersenyum. Joe menghela nafas lalu merangkul tubuhku, sungguh ini sangat aneh.

"Mas kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Nad," Joe mengusap rambutku, "kalau aku bangkrut gimana?"

Sejenak aku terdiam untuk mencerna ucapannya barusan. Kenapa membahas tentang ini, bukannya perusahaan Suamiku sedang ada proyek besar.

"Mau gimana lagi? Hidup ada saatnya dibawah, aku sih gak masalah Mas. Kita bisa jual aset dan perhiasan aku buat nutupin hutang."

"Nad.., uang perusahaan hilang. Proyekku sama Ilham hancur," matanya memerah.

Nafasku tercekat ketika mendengar ucapannya, pelukanku semakin erat kepada Joe.

Aku takut, bukan aku takut karena akan jatuh susah. Sungguh aku sangat takut suamiku frustasi dan berfikir macam-macam, misalnya mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Bukan aku selingkuh, Nadia. Perusahaanku lagi kacau, aku enggak cerita karena aku gak mau bebanin kamu sayang."

Suaranya semakin serak, ini pertama kalinya Joe menangis di hadapanku.

Beruntungnya Cindy dan Abi sudah aku tiduri tadi dan tersisa hanya kami berdua.

"Berapa yang hilang?" tanyaku sembari mengusapi pipinya.

Joe memejamkan matanya, "banyak Nad, aku juga harus ganti rugi. Boleh gak kalau aku jual tanah yang di Bandung sama Surabaya? Terus rumah ini juga, kita.."

"Boleh," aku memotong ucapannya, "kita cari rumah yang lebih kecil dan bangkit dari awal. Aku bakalan jual cafe aku juga buat nutupin hutang itu," ucapku sembari tersenyum menenangkannya.

Baru terasa sekarang peranan seorang istri untuk suami disaat seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat untuk menghadapi semuanya demi keluargaku.

Harus menjadi wanita tangguh untuk menopang suamiku dan kembali menyemangati untuk bangkit lagi.

Joe melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, menatapku dengan matanya yang masih memerah, "apa kita cerai aja?" tanyanya.

Tanganku mendarat di pipinya cukup kencang, "nyebut kamu Mas."

Dadaku semakin bergemuruh, tanganku bergemetar akibat menahan emosi karena perkataan Joe barusan.

"Aku enggak mau kamu ngerasain jatuh, Nad. Kamu bisa bawa anak-anak buat pulang ke rumah orangtuamu."

"Kamu kira aku perempuan macam apa?" tanyaku, "Joe! Ingat janji pernikahan kita, menemani saat suka dan duka. Ini saatnya kita berduka, ini saatnya aku dan kamu saling menopang untuk menguatkan!"

Pada akhirnya tangisan itupun pecah, rasanya sesak jika terus di tahan.

"Joe, saya nikah sama kamu karena saya cinta. Saya enggak lihat dari materi kamu, bahkan kalau di ingat saya jatuh cinta sama kamu sejak dulu! Perlu saya ingetin lagi hal yang nyaris kita lakukan pas saya masih SMA?"

Joe hanya terdiam sembari menatapku yang meluapkan segalanya.

"Joe, kamu janji sama saya untuk tidak mudah mengatakan pisah. Gitu juga saya, anak kita sudah dua Joe. Pikirin lagi," aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Maafin saya nampar kamu. Tolong sadar, Mas. Saya mohon," aku menangis sembari memohon kepadanya.

"Jujur, Mas takut buat melangkah sama kamu. Mas takut kamu enggak kuat," jawabnya sembari membalas genggaman tanganku.

Aku menggeleng, "saya kuat Mas. Asal ada kamu dan anak-anak, kita maju dan urus masalah rumah tangga ini berdua aja. Susahnya kita biar kita aja yang tau, keluarga enggak usah tau untuk sementara," ucapku pelan.

Joe mengangguk, "Mas setuju sama kamu. Maafin aku," Joe menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

Memeluk tubuhku begitu erat seolah takut bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan mikir macem-macem, aku juga kerja dan uang lumayan cukup buat hidup kita. Endorse-an juga masih jalan, jadi Mas jangan terlalu musingin. Kita cari pelan-pelan lowongan kerja buat kamu nanti," ucapku menenangkannya.

Sejatuh apapun sudah janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tidak akan pernah. Meskipun sakit dan banyaknya luka yang akan kami dapatkan kedepannya tidak akan ada sedikitpun niatku untuk mundur dan meninggalkannya.

"Kita mulai pasang iklan sekarang aja apa?" tanya Joe sembari mengusapi rambutku.

Aku mengangguk, "boleh Mas, jual tanah dulu deh. Mas yang iklanin penjualan, aku yang cari rumah buat kita."

"Jangan yang terlalu kecil ya?" ucapnya.

"Asal rumah, bisa dipakai buat berteduh dan tinggal ya di syukuri toh. Banyak diluaran sana yang tinggal di jalanan," jawabku ketus.

Bukan mikir atau apa Joe malah ketawa ngelihat reaksiku, dasarnya dia paling seneng bikin emosi.

Mencari rumah baru, ya semoga ada yang minimalis dengan harga cukup terjangkau agar uang yang kami miliki masih tersisa untuk uang tabungan atau membuka usaha lainnya.


End file.
